Currently, node devices in the Z-wave, such as Z-wave controllers and Z-wave terminal devices, are usually battery powered. The node devices for receiving are generally in a sleep mode, and periodically wake up to receive information by setting a wake-up interval. When the node devices for transmitting are going to transmit information, they cannot assume that the node devices for receiving are in the wake-up mode. The information being all transmitted at one time, the node devices for transmitting cannot know whether the transmitting is successful. Thus results in transmission failure and battery consumption.